


Strangers in the Night

by Mawgy



Series: The Crystal Bowl Chronicles [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Forced Fantasy, M/M, Roleplay, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Erestor and Glorfindel meet in Bree at the Inn of the Prancing Pony on a cold and rainy evening. Their meeting is initially just as frosty as the air outside, but Glorfindel knows just how to handle Erestor's hostility.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotrangel17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/gifts).



>   
> **Request from lotrangel17**  
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>  **Requested pairing =** Any of the following pairs are good. In order of preference :) Glorfindel/Erestor, Legolas/Eomer, Elrond/Legolas  
>  **Story elements =** Glorfindel/Erestor - I like a strong Erestor, battle worthy and an equal to Glorfindel. Legolas/Eomer - Any element is find for this pairing. Elrond/Legolas - No super angst for this pairing - a light story is good. I like fluff, romance, angst as long as there is a happy ending, nothing super bloody but a battle scene is fine, I like strong characters and don't mind humor. A Valentine story is nice but totally not necessary if the mood doesn't strike you.  
>  **Do NOT include =** No rape or anything to graphic like bdsm, no AU please.  
>   
>   
>  **A/N: I'm so sorry to my recipient! My imagination ran away with me and I ended up putting in the very thing you didn't want! But I hope you stick with it- there's a happy ending, I promise!**

  


  
  


**Title:** Strangers in the Night  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
**Dedicated to** lotrangel17  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Genre:** PWP, a little humour, happy ending  
**Warnings:** sex- m/m, forced fantasy  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Erestor and Glorfindel meet in Bree at the Inn of the Prancing Pony on a cold and rainy evening. Their meeting is initially just as frosty as the air outside, but Glorfindel knows just how to handle Erestor's hostility.  
**AN:** I hope my recipient enjoys what I came up with.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

 **Please note:** there is non-con/forced fantasy in this story, but please read to the end, I think you will be pleasantly surprised.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Is this seat taken?” a tall blonde elf asked, his voice barely heard over the din. One hand rested on the back of the chair in question while the other held a plate. A large cup was held firm between the blonde's arm and body, though small splashes of liquid around the elbow reflected some spillage in the journey from the bar to the table.

“It is,” the dark haired, sullen elf responded from across the table.

“Are you expecting another to join you?” the blonde asked cheerfully.

“I am not.”

“Then surely I could use the unoccupied chair?”

“It is not unoccupied. My foot is upon it.”

“Are you injured? Does your foot require elevation?”

The dark haired elf nodded towards the weapons leaning upon the wall behind him. “Does it look like I would lose in a fight?”

“Ah, well, as this establishment is currently almost at full capacity, I must insist on using this chair for its original purpose,” the blonde pulled the chair out as he spoke. The foot that had been resting upon it suddenly fell to the ground. The dark haired elf growled and straightened himself in the chair he sat upon. “Mind if I join you?” the blonde asked cheerfully, sitting down without waiting for an answer. He placed his cup of ale and plate of basic meat, soup and bread down in front of him, and removed his bow, knives and arrows from his person, leaning them against the table. His sword he kept upon his person. 

“I do rather,” the strange elf responded, but his answer went unheeded.

“As the only two elves currently here, I thought it best if we appear associates. Safety in numbers, if you will. There appears to be a large amount of unsavoury folk here in The Prancing Pony tonight.” The blonde began dunking his bread in the soup and taking small bites of the liquid soaked food.

“A cold rainy night will draw people to the warmth of a burning hearth,” the mysterious elf said.

“True, true. It is the very reason I halted my journey for home and sought shelter. I am Glorfindel, by-”

“I know who you are. There is no elf that has not heard of your return nor would be unable to recognise you from your hair alone,” he said almost venomously.

“You have me at a disadvantage, who might you be?”

“Someone who was enjoying an evening alone.”

“Why the dour disposition? I have done nothing to offend. A little company on a cold night before retiring for the evening, is courtesy too much to expect in the situation?” Glorfindel asked genuinely bemused, then slurped from his bread.

“I am Erestor.” The elf sat up straight, with arms folded across his person. His dark eyes looking down upon Glorfindel’s form hunched over the bowl in front of him.

“A pleasure to meet you. What brings you this way?”

“Work.”

“As does it me. I have just come from the Grey Havens. Yourself?”

“The same.”

“We must have just missed each other, else I would surely have remembered a face as beautiful as yours.”

“Are you seeking company or companionship this night, my lord?” Erestor asked, the title dripping with sarcasm and bitterness.

Glorfindel looked up from his ale. “Company, but if you are in the mood for something a little more, I certainly would not deny you.”

“There are dwarves in this inn I find more appealing than yourself,” Erestor said outright, his eyes boring into Glorfindel’s.

“Fair enough, I can only imagine the state I am in,” Glorfindel patted his damp hair and found patches of mud speckled throughout the blonde locks. He shrugged it off and began shovelling forkfuls of the meat into his mouth. 

Erestor watched with disgust as the food disappeared in seconds, one mouthful after another, barely any chewing.

Glorfindel felt the eyes on him, but ignored them, his own hunger driving him to feed his belly as soon as possible. The food was edible, but that was all he could say. Not chewing meant as little time as possible to taste the meat as it slid over his tongue and down his throat. He stole a quick glance at Erestor and smiled.

“What?” Erestor asked rudely.

“Just thinking how much I look forward to getting the taste of this food out of my mouth.”

Erestor brows lowered to knit together, a frown marring his attractive face. 

“Ale,” Glorfindel said innocently, then chugged half his drink, ending with an exaggerated “aaaaahh.”

Erestor looked away and surveyed the scene in the Inn. The common area certainly was fuller than he had ever seen before, the fire and amount of bodies made the large room warm, with many people still pouring in from the cold and the wet seeking shelter. Many seemed to be regulars wanting a drink amongst friends before retiring, though others were travellers who had been caught in the unexpected storm and raced to nearby civilisation. A boy ran past their table and up the nearby stairs, leading one such guest to his room for the evening. A few moments later he returned whereby Glorfindel caught his arm.

“Would you mind terribly taking my belongings up to my room?” Glorfindel asked, taking off his thick travelling cloak and pack that lay underneath it. He handed these and his weapons to the lad.

“Which room sir?”

“Three.” The boy turned about and scurried back up the stairs.

Erestor had the suspicion Glorfindel specifically wanted him to know which room the blonde would be in this night.

“You are a strong lad,” Glorfindel complimented when the helper came back. “For your trouble,” Glorfindel held out a gold coin. The boys eyes grew large and his mouth slacked open. Even Erestor seemed surprised with the blonde’s generosity.

“Thank you sir. Anything else I can do for you?” the boy asked eagerly, taking the coin and immediately hiding it in his pocket. 

“Perhaps my companion would like his weapons taken up as well?” The youth turned to Erestor, expectation in his eyes.

“Shall I sir?”

Normally Erestor would decline, he did not like anyone handling his weapons but himself, yet this lad, so overawed by the generosity of Glorfindel, and innocent in his reaction to the gold swayed Erestor’s heart.

“Please be careful with them,” Erestor handed them over one by one. He then leaned in close and whispered his room number to the boy. 

Glorfindel watched the scene before him with a look akin to humour. Over the noise in the Inn he did not hear which room Erestor was in, which, he supposed, was the reason why the dark haired elf whispered it. Still, the thrill of the chase and a hard-earned lay excited him. Let Erestor be aloof for now.

The boy came back shortly afterwards and stopped by their table, looking at Erestor expectantly.

“My companion has your payment,” Erestor said kindly with a smile, though to Glorfindel’s eyes it was a wicked smile.

Glorfindel sighed and pulled out another coin. The lad took it with a grin.

“If there is anything else you require during your stay, please ask me,” the boy emphasised. Then he turned about and headed back to the bar.

“You owe me a coin,” Glorfindel declared.

“I would not have been so liberal with my money. A piece of copper for the act and skill required to take belongings up to a room would have been more than generous. To have paid so little would have disappointed him, and to have paid so much is against my nature. It is your fault his expectation was so high, so it is you whom must pay,” Erestor shrugged.

“I will be claiming the coin back,” Glorfindel growled, “or at the very least the value of it, one way or another.”

“Is that a threat?” Erestor asked, his eyes narrowing and his hands coming to rest on his thighs.

“It is a promise,” Glorfindel stared back just as hard. 

The world darkened and narrowed between them. Neither backed down nor looked away from the challenge the other posed. All sound dimmed and faded to the background as dark eyes bore into blue. Neither moved or barely breathed. Beneath the table Erestor’s hand started sliding towards the small knife strapped to the side of his thigh. Glorfindel’s muscles tensed; ready to pounce.

A twitch of Erestor’s lips was all that gave him away.

A loud clang followed by bodies, tables and chairs hitting the ground came from the back of the Inn.

The moment was broken and both elves looked to see a fight start out amongst a group of drunken men.

Glorfindel turned back smiling devilishly and finished his meal.

 

~*~

 

Erestor waited half an hour after Glorfindel went to bed before deciding to retire himself. He silently walked up the stairs to the bedrooms, ensuring his movements disturbed no creaking floor boards or the air in his wake flickered a single flame in the sconces on the wall that lit the way. At the top of the stairs his eyes automatically were drawn to door three. From beneath the door he could see light streaming. Erestor leant down and removed his boots. He was unsure what this would do, but felt it could only help him remain quiet as he made his way to his room. Not one to usually back down from a fight, he felt he may not fare so well against a balrog-slayer, and on this cold night he was in no mood for a brawl.

Erestor stayed close to the opposite wall as he made his way down the hallway. He tiptoed quietly, his eyes flicking to door three every now and then as he came closer. There was no movement inside evident from the light’s continuous stream coming from beneath the door. There were no shadowy sections blocking the light from any area under the door. Erestor crept past and sighed in relief when he was a little beyond the room. He turned from the door and began to make his way down the hall.

No sooner had the hallway been flooded with light but Erestor was grabbed from behind. His free arm twisted behind his back and an arm placed around Erestor’s neck and squeezing hard. Erestor struggled to free himself and kicked out behind him, but Glorfindel kneed Erestor’s standing leg, forcing Erestor to lose his balance. Glorfindel then quickly dragged Erestor backwards and into room three. Glorfindel spun around and kicked the door closed. Before Erestor could find his feet again, Glorfindel hurled him towards the bed. Erestor fell upon the hard mattress and rolled over. He finally thought to drop his boots and retrieve the knife on his thigh. No sooner had Erestor grasped the handle than Glorfindel was on top of him. Being lean Erestor always had speed over his opponents’ strength, yet Glorfindel it seemed had muscle mass and swiftness.

Glorfindel straddled Erestor’s chest, his legs pinning Erestor’s arms to the mattress. Glorfindel leaned back and pinched Erestor’s wrist, forcing him to release the knife. Glorfindel threw it to the ground and grinned manically down at Erestor. Glorfindel was only dressed in his leggings. The flickering light of several candles around the room played upon the exposed golden skin and rippling muscles. Erestor glared at Glorfindel, wondering what would happen next. His legs were free and could be used to wrap around Glorfindel’s neck and yank the blonde off him, but he wanted to see where this was going before he used such a tactic. 

Glorfindel shifted up on Erestor’s body, sitting on Erestor’s upper chest, his thighs straddling Erestor’s head. Glorfindel pulled down on his leggings, exposing himself to Erestor. Erestor turned his face away as Glorfindel’s penis immediately sprung loose and came to rest on Erestor’s cheek.

“I will cleanse that rude mouth of yours and wash it with something far more palatable,” Glorfindel ground out and forced Erestor’s head into place.

“You think you can-oomp,” Erestor tried to talk but Glorfindel pressed his advantage and forced his growing erection into Erestor’s mouth. Glorfindel did not give Erestor a chance to prepare and instead started fucking his mouth at a furious pace. 

“If your teeth touch me just once I will knock them all out and start over again,” Glorfindel threatened, his eyes boring harshly into Erestor’s. Erestor’s eyes held a glint of resistance but he dared not test Glorfindel’s threat either.

Glorfindel lifted his hips up and held onto the headboard for balance. He angled himself down Erestor’s throat and began plunging long and deep. Erestor was given no opportunity to prepare himself, no chance to relax his throat or reposition himself for easy penetration. The intruder demanded entrance and would achieve completion with or without Erestor’s active participation. He choked as the blunted end hit the back of his throat. Glorfindel would smile at these gagging noises and only pull out a little before forcing himself back down again. Once every ten seconds or so he would pull out until only the head remained within Erestor’s mouth and allowed the dark haired elf time to breathe.

Erestor’s upper arms were pinned by Glorfindel’s splayed legs, his feet and ankles hooking over Erestor’s arms and keeping them firmly restrained. His forearms and hands were free, but other than potentially scratching Glorfindel’s buttocks and sides, they were useless in their current position. His legs were free and could be lifted to knee Glorfindel’s back, but that would only drive the hard cock down his throat further. All he could do was lie there and take it.

Glorfindel plunged into Erestor’s mouth again and again; thrusting long and deep inside the wet cavern below him. Erestor could feel the organ pulsating within his mouth. It would not be long before Glorfindel found his release. His testicles had tightened and his breathing was erratic. His thrusts were driven by need now more than a desire to dominate.

Glorfindel felt the desire rising and he shoved himself down Erestor, right to the hilt. Erestor jaw was sore, his throat must have been rubbed raw from the inside, and he could barely gasp enough breath even with Glorfindel’s occasion pauses. Now though, Glorfindel had himself deep down Erestor’s throat and stayed there. After a long pause, Erestor looked up to Glorfindel, wide-eyed. Glorfindel was looking back expressionless. Erestor made a choking sound and tried to move his head, but Glorfindel grasped his jawline, holding him in place. Erestor tried to emote with his eyes his desperation for air. His arms bent and reached for Glorfindel’s legs, tapping at the bronzed skin. Yet Glorfindel remained. Motionless. Staring.

Erestor tried to inhale through his nose, but no air could reach his lungs. His hands fell to the mattress as dark eyes rolled back in his head. Only now did Glorfindel pull back and out of Erestor completely.

Erestor immediately gasped for air, his eyes righting themselves. His chest heaved as much as it could under Glorfindel’s bulk. He was so thankful for the air now rushing his lungs that he did not care that Glorfindel’s slick and heavy member was resting on the side of his face. Glorfindel allowed Erestor a couple of minutes to settle himself and then placed the tip of his shaft against Erestor’s lips.

“Finish it,” was all Glorfindel said. Erestor, not being in a position to refuse, resigned himself to his fate. He opened his mouth lifted his head from the bed as much as he could, sliding up and down the thick shaft. His head bobbed quickly, wanting this finished soon. It must have worked for a second later Glorfindel grasped his jaw again and held him still as streams of sticky white semen flooded Erestor’s mouth. Glorfindel withdrew and immediately place a hand over Erestor’s mouth. “Swallow it,” he demanded. With an exaggerated ‘gulp’ Erestor swallowed the sickly tasting liquid.

“Never will I let it be said that Lord Glorfindel does not give as good as he gets,” Glorfindel smiled wickedly and fluidly moved down Erestor’s body and pulled his trousers open, snapping the bindings in three places as he did so. Erestor, still breathing hard and catching his breath, did not notice any of this until his penis was suddenly embraced in a moist cavern.

Erestor inhaled sharply, so surprised by the action and immediately grew hard. His upper body now free immediately curled upwards, his hands pushing at the strong shoulders. They would not budge. A second later the actual sensations on his member hit him and he fell back down in delight. Glorfindel was very skilled in the art of fellatio. His tongue ran up and down the hardened shaft, his lips tickled the sensitive areas, and his teeth touched with just enough force to bring a pleasurable pain to Erestor.

Erestor tried to think of anything else. He did not wish to succumb so easily to this stranger, nor give Glorfindel the satisfaction of making him cum. He thought of sheep and their rain drenched grey wool. He thought of multiplication tables, of laundry lists and stew recipes. All was for naught when suddenly an oiled finger entered him and immediately hit his sweet spot. When were his leggings pulled to his knees? Where did Glorfindel get the oil? Though these questions swirled in Erestor’s mind, for now they did not matter. He had lost. He let out a wail as Glorfindel drank from him; claiming his victory of Erestor’s body.

“I see your lover keeps you well used,” Glorfindel said, letting Erestor’s member slip from his mouth. “Good, for patience never was one of my strong points.” Using Erestor’s post-release bliss against him, Glorfindel flipped Erestor over onto his knees. Erestor was still buzzing and his limbs boneless; perfectly pliant in Glorfindel’s arms. Glorfindel positioned his oiled shaft at Erestor’s entrance and pushed inside.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Erestor, could you please join us?”

“Of course,” Erestor responded and stood from his desk. Walking into Elrond’s office he saw Glorfindel sitting in front of the Lord’s desk.

“Close the door,” Elrond instructed as he took his own seat. Erestor did as ordered then came to sit next to Glorfindel. Erestor and Glorfindel shared curious looks but turned to Elrond expectantly a moment later. “How went the journey to the Grey Havens?”

“Better than we had anticipated,” Erestor answered.

“Care to elaborate?” Elrond asked.

“Certainly, the talks and negotiations were cordial, they agreed to all proposals we put forth and requested less than we expected in return,” Erestor began.

“And I can confirm the roads between Imladris and the Grey Havens are still safe. There were a few signs of orc activity in the vicinity of the road that would be approximately three months old. Our bi-yearly exercise to exterminate all dangerous species along the road is working to keep the areas safe. The Grey Havens have agreed to their continued assistance with the task. All this has been provided in my report,” Glorfindel answered.

“The details concerning the meetings are available in the dossier I compiled for your perusal,” Erestor offered.

“So there was no trouble on your journey?” Elrond asked.

“Not at all,” Glorfindel responded confidently.

“The only delay worth mentioning was the weather. We were making excellent time along the track home. There was even the thought we would arrive a day early. However a heavy downpour halted our efforts. We sought refuge in Bree as the lightning overhead seemed no match for our tents. The next day the weather did not relent, so we remained another night until the skies cleared. That is the reason we arrived a day later than expected.”

“Were you concerned we had been attacked?” Glorfindel asked.

“You are both capable fighters,” Elrond shrugged. “How is Bree?”

“The Inn of the Prancing Pony is just as welcoming as ever. Their new cook could use some culinary lessons though,” Erestor responded.

“You were comfortable there for two nights?”

“It was warm and dry,” Glorfindel responded offhandedly.

“Uh-huh. Erestor, I see from the dossier you provided,” Elrond reached for a folder under some paperwork littering his desk and began flicking through the pages contained within, “the two nights rest, ten meals, drinks, the stabling of two horses, extra hay, vegetables and blankets for the horses were taken from the funds provided by Imladris’ coffers for your journey?”

“It was allocated from the petty cash allowance,” Erestor confirmed. “We were on official duty from Imladris and happened to be waylaid, requiring shelter and sustenance.” Erestor looked concerned, uncertain why Elrond was questioning this when all travel for official duty is given money for basic needs and out-of-pocket expenses, as long as evidence could be provided confirming the use of such funds was genuine.

Elrond’s face was hidden behind the folder when he asked; “I see. And who paid for the broken bed?”

Erestor and Glorfindel immediately cringed and looked to one another, bemusement and guilt written upon their features. Elrond deposited the folder down on the desk, two heads immediately snapped back towards him. Elrond’s countenance lingered between feigned disappointment and delight, watching his two best friends squirm. Erestor broke first.

“We paid for the bed.” 

“Though really it would have crumpled from a hobbit sleeping upon it,” Glorfindel remarked.

“Elves weigh less than hobbits,” Elrond said matter-of-fact.

“Were you sent an invoice?” Erestor asked. “We paid for it out of our own pocket before leaving. There should have been no need to disturb you.”

“Greedy humans,” Glorfindel snorted unkindly.

“Going by this,” Elrond waved a piece of parchment, “there was extensive damage to the room upon your departure. Cracks in the walls, a post dislodged from its support, planks out of place where the foot of the bed was driven through the floor.”

“Firstly, most of that damage was already apparent when we checked in. Secondly, when compensating for the bed, we gave almost five times as much as it would take to repair or replace the furniture for the inconvenience. This amount should more than cover the floorboards as well. If you would like, I can return to Bree and-”

“I think you and Glorfindel should stay clear of Bree for two or three generations, at least,” Elrond butt in. “I shall have Melpomaen look into this matter. You may go.”

Glorfindel did not need telling twice and jumped out of the chair, eager to be free of Elrond’s gaze. Erestor walked more calmly, but halted near the door.

“The date we arrived in Bree was February 14,” Erestor said softly, then continued on his way.

 

~*~

 

“Shall we review?” Glorfindel asked, holding up a small piece of paper with a single word scribbled on it when they returned to their chambers.

“I enjoyed it,” Erestor responded with a smile. “It was fun being mean to the fabled Lord Glorfindel.” He leaned in for a kiss to Glorfindel’s pouting mouth. “You?”

“It was interesting trying to bounce the conversation back and forth while also moving the events forward.”

“You were rather loose with your money,” Erestor said almost accusatorily.

“I was attempting to impress you,” Glorfindel defended. “Technically, you still owe me that coin.”

“I thought you took it out in trade?” Erestor winked.

“Mmm, we shall see. I was not too forceful, was I?” Glorfindel asked seriously.

“After my rudeness I was expecting it,” Erestor smiled and kissed Glorfindel sweetly. Glorfindel rarely used his strength in the bedroom but when he did it sent a thrill through Erestor. “The only time I was concerned was when I almost passed out.”

Glorfindel immediately looked guilty.

“I went too far,” he said demurely, his eyes no longer able to meet Erestor’s.

“You pulled back, that is all I remember,” Erestor comforted, stroking Glorfindel’s face and kissed him again. “It does make me think that perhaps we should agree on a signal that either of us can perform if ever we feel the need to halt the fantasy.”

“That would be wise,” Glorfindel approved. “Where were you going?” Erestor looked confused. “When I grabbed you from the hallway; where were you heading? We had booked the same room; your weapons were in there with me. What were you planning on doing had I not forced you inside?”

“Ah, my plan was to walk up and down the hallway a few times, giving you ample opportunity. If that failed, I would have barged in and improvised the situation.”

“Improvised?” Glorfindel asked with a smirk.

“Oh dear Lord Glorfindel,” Erestor said in a sweet tone, his eyes wide and innocent. “The roof of my room is leaking and the barkeep says there are no spare rooms. Might I beg your forgiveness and ask for a small nook of your room to sleep in?”

Glorfindel threw his head back and laughed.

Erestor looked displeased with his mate’s response.

“Forgive me love,” Glorfindel said, still chuckling. “But you have never been one for the ‘damsel in distress’ trope.”

Erestor still looked grumpy but smiled nonetheless.

“I was expecting more of a fight from you, if I am honest,” Glorfindel thought.

“I was ready to move on to more pleasurable activities,” Erestor shrugged. “Let you have your way with me,” he grinned.

“And I did,” Glorfindel smiled back and moved in for a prolonged kiss.

“So many times,” Erestor mumbled. The kiss began to grow and heat started to pool in their loins. Erestor pulled back.

“I would not mind if that scenario were to be placed back in the bowl,” Erestor grinned. “Maybe next time we could pretend to be different people?”

“I agree,” Glorfindel moved to a crystal bowl sitting upon a bookshelf and dropped the piece of paper that read ‘strangers’ in with all the others. He then stirred the piece in with the other strips of paper and smiled. “I wonder what next Valentine’s Day shall bring?”

“So many possibilities,” Erestor said wistfully. “In the meantime, why do we not see if we can break our own bed?” Erestor grinned, and grabbed Glorfindel’s hand, pulling him towards the soft furnishings.

 

End.


End file.
